A Fatal Love
by black sparkles
Summary: A story about an unlikely couple whose love never flickered


A fatal love  
  
"We can't be together my love if they find us you know what they will do," the woman  
  
Said holding the mans face in her hands.  
  
"But my darling I would rather die then not confess my love for you. You are my everything I couldn't stand it." The man kissed the woman's lips softly and the woman shivered.  
  
"We must do something lovely we must" the woman said taking the man's worn cut hand into her small soft delicate one. "We must," she said one last time.  
  
The scene faded and out and in the mist sat the man only ten years older and he screamed " 25 points from Ravenclaw due to Mr. Scarlet's ignorance." Professor Snape.  
  
The whole class glared at Snape but didn't dare say anything. Professor Snape propped his feet on top of his desk and he opened his bottom drawer with a key.  
  
He looked around to make sure none of his students saw this. He screamed out more assignments to make sure they did not have time to look up.  
  
He delicately opened a leather book. In it was a picture of the woman in his daydream. She was smiling under a tree twirling an umbrella. The image of perfection. He gave a hardly seen smile to the picture and turned the page. There was a letter:  
  
"Dear S, I miss you so much. Every moment your face enters my thoughts. We will get married on top of a cliff and then have house on a hill with passion flowers and a garden and we will have three children and we will live there until the end of days together embarrassed by one another. Oh S. I love you, you are perfect I can't imagine how I lived without you we are destined to be together. Love your three o'clock."  
  
Snape's lip trembled, he turned the page and there was another letter:  
  
"Dear S. do you remember when we first met? I was sitting next to a batch of three o'clock flowers writing in my journal. Crying for my father was taken by the dark side and you saw me there. You were the first person that always listened to my problems instead of criticizing them. You were so sympathetic. And I feel asleep in your arms right by the three o'clocks. When I woke up you brushed the hair out of my face and told me how lovely I am and how I shouldn't worry because that will put lines in my sweet face and how I am too sweet to cry. Then I said that I am not beautiful because no man has ever kissed me. Then you said because they were scared of rejection then I said why don't you kiss me and you replied that you weren't good enough for me and then I said S. kiss me. You then leaned over and gave me my first kiss which even know the though of it gives me chills down my spine. Oh S. we are destined to be together."  
  
Snape smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. He was obviously remembering that day and closing his eyes so he wouldn't cry. The next page had 2 letters. One of it was splattered with tears Snape had a pained look on his face. He obviously had read the letter many times. He longingly ran his finger down the letter:  
  
" S, how could you do this. You are on the same side that killed my father. How could you? You are too sweet to be dark. I know you aren't evil I know you enjoy the sunshine and the flowers and trees. You can't be evil. How could you be on the same side as the one's who want to kill all this. Who have me marked on there death wish. You lied to me. All this time you deceived me. Why. Goddess S. I loved you I was ready to marry you. If you had asked me to marry you a week ago I would have been in tears of happiness but if you ask me now I would be in tears of confusion. I hate it. I hate this, but most of all what I hate is that I don't hate you. I can't hate you. I can't be without you. Meet me beneath the oak tree in Acres Park on the 20 for my sake and yours. J."  
  
The next letter there wasn't any tear marks just pure fear in the cursive.  
  
"S. I am proud of you that you gave up the dark side but I fear it was too late. The death eaters are after me. I can fell their breath on my cheeks as I walk by poorly lit areas. I am scared. I have never been this scared. I don't know how long I have to live I want to spend it with you my love every minute with you come to my house tomorrow before it is too late for I fear it may be my last day on earth. You wilting Three o'clock"  
  
Snape trembled as he turned the next page. On it were a newspaper clipping and one single flower. The newspaper clipping read:  
  
"Julia terrace died on March 23 from the three unforgivable curses. Julia was just 30 when she died. She was found in her London apartment at 4:30. She was beaten raped and eventually killed by the death eaters. Her boyfriend Serveus Snape just minutes after the crime accrued found her. Julia always will live on in our hearts as the girl with never seizing smiles."  
  
The pictured showed a girl smiling and waving with a pink flower in her hair. On the flower stem said:  
  
"Life is not living without you beside my because you are my everything."  
  
Just then the last bell for the day rang and all the children ran out before Snape could assign homework but that was ok because Snape was underneath his desk.  
  
"Oh my beautiful Julia my, sweet perfect Julia I can't do it don't leave me here alone." Snape sobbed clutching the book against his chest.  
  
That night he went to a cemetery, Julia's cemetery. He threw himself on to his knees in front of her head stone.  
  
"I will all ways be there for my loves. Any time you feel a breeze of fresh that seems to make you float that is me giving you a kiss"  
  
Snape's voice croaked as he read the tombstone. He threw himself on to the snow and sobbed telling her how it would have been down to every detail.  
  
Finally his sobs turned into sniffles and he fell asleep. When he woke up clutched under his hand was a sprout of a three o'clock.  
  
Snape dug up the root and brought it to a beautiful hill where a clump of passionflowers grew and children could be heard playing.  
  
He planted the three o'clock under an oak tree where they would have lived.  
  
When he came back a year later the Three o'clock had grown beautifully and to his surprise a batch of thyme had grown intermingling with it and it grew big and tall but never separated from the Three o'clock and they grew together until they to old and withered.  
  
Because I life is not a life worth living without your soul mate.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer. I am not claiming to own any of the characters in J.K Rowlings series although I do own Julia (three o'clock) but I am just one of the faithful minions  
  
  
  
pIXIE STIX 


End file.
